Pas maintenant
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Pensées de Duo. Parcequ'en pleine mission, pour ainsi dire tiré d'affaire, sur un terrain vierge de tt... allez lire


Auteur : En théorie Artemis… EN THEORIE… z'allez comprendre…

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr 

Genre : Songfic… DEATHFIC !!! Niarck… Et pis… bah C pas joyeux-joyeux quoi…

Couple : Je pense 121… peut-être 12 ou 21 sous-entendu…

Disclaimer : J'les ai tous !!! TOUS !!!

Heero dans sa cage… bon, okay, j'avoue il est pas à moi et s'est débattu… mais il est heureux, si-si… enfin presque…

Duo est dans le placard de la cuisine !!! Vivi Kali, c'est même marqué dessus "Duo de riz"je-sais-pu-quoi... Quoi ? C'est pas le bon ? Z'êt' sûr ? Ah…

Trowa et Quatre ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais se papouillent sur mon lit… et je les ai prévenus, s'ils font quoi que ce soit, ILS nettoient les draps…

Wu' grogne et s'entraîne dans la cour intérieure visible de ma chambre ( C zoli et on entend les Zoziaux )… bon, c'est vrai que cette cour ne m'appartient pas ni ce qui s'y trouve…

Donc, bah… j'crois qu'ils ne sont pas tant que ça ma propriété… n'empêche que sans les fanfic'euses, ils s'emmerderaient ferme au Japon, avec leur proprio' et… Réléna… non ?

**Réunion au QG de l'auteur ( sa chambre )**.

Pour l'occasion, Heero est sorti de sa cage et détaché de ses chaînes, Duo vient de Grenoble ( en Gundam ) et s'est posé dans la cour intérieure ( ma fenêtre accessible du cockpit ) Tro' et Quat' se sont lâchés (ou presque ) et Wu' est remonté ( sinon il allait se faire écraser par Deathscythe )

Artemis : L'heure… est grave…

G-boys : ???

A : Regardez…

Tend un livre de mythologie

Quatre, lisant : Artemis était la Lune et on l'appelait tour à tour Phébé […] Séléné ( en latin Luna ) […] Hécate. Elle était alors la « déesse aux trois formes » : Séléné dans les nuages, Artemis sur la Terre, Hécate aux Enfers et sur la Terre lorsque celle-ci est drapée de nuit. Hécate était la déesse de l'ombre lunaire, des nuits mystérieuses pendant lesquelles la lune se cache […] elle était associée à tous les actes obscurs. En somme une divinité terrible.

A : Merci ça suffira Quat'. Bon alors les Dieux grecs sont tous bourrés de vices ( c'est cool… ) et chacun à son côté « dark ». Et il semblerait que le mien soit Hécate.

Wu' : (WUFEI !!!) Et alors…

A : Alors mon côté sadique a trouvé un nom de baptême ! Je vous présente Hécate.

Hécate : …

Duo : Un peu… sinistre…elle est cool.

Hécate : … ( sourire sadique )

Duo : Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

A : Euh… lit ce qui suit… je précise que c'est sa première fic' seule… ou presque, nan paske y'a des trucs ou je la calme un peu sinon ça va finir en viol SM à côté de cadavres éventrés…

Hécate : … ( ENORME sourire sadique )

A : Pis au cas ou, je lui ai imposé une songfic… la musique adoucit les mœurs… non ?

Hécate : … ( sourire King Size )

Go to the Fic !!!

* * *

Pas maintenant .[1] 

> _« Moi qui étais tellement fier d'être au premier rang _» 

Toujours volontaire, toujours en première ligne.

Duo Maxwell, le casse-cou, voilà qui je suis.

C'est juste que je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un autre… alors tant pis pour moi.

****

> **  
« **_Ceux qui m'appelaient "ami" m'ont laissé tout seul ici__  
Dans un champ je quitterais ma vie, mais c'est qui l'ennemi ? »_

Une mission.

Un élément nécessaire.

Un volontaire ?

Vous n'avez qu'à désigner Maxwell, il nous laissera en paix.

Les laissez en paix.

Comme tu avais raison Wufei, comme tu avais raison.

Et tout autour de moi le silence, seul troublé pour le bruit du vent.

Son souffle sur la nature.

Un tel calme, une telle quiétude.

Bientôt disparaîtra pour une fraction de seconde.

Avant de m'emporter.

Et pourquoi ? Qui ?

Qui, va réussir à tuer le Shinigami ?

Quel être sera assez fort pour le terrasser ?

Je suis seul.

Mission : S'infiltrer côté Est, ressortir côté Ouest.

Une fois passées les barbelées une plaine. La liberté. La sécurité.

Trop simple.

Beaucoup trop simple.

Car c'est ici que je vais trouver la mort.

> « _Pas maintenant, oh non,_
> 
> _Pas maintenant,_
> 
> _Je voulais encore aimer, jouer, sauter, crier_
> 
> _Être un enfant _»

C'est con la vie parfois, hein ?

J'ai quoi, allez, 16 ans ? Peut-être moins peut-être plus.

Je n'ai jamais pu, pendant cette putain de guerre, jamais vivre comme un gosse normal.

Jamais.

Je voulais… je voulais en finir avec elle, amener la paix.

Et enfin vivre.

Vivre avec celui que j'aime. Avec toi, Heero.

Te rendre heureux.

M'amuser, essayer ces manèges, ces jeux.

Taquiner Wufei et courir… vite !

Sauter par-dessus le canapé, mon pot de glace dans la main devant un film naze.

Crier, hurler mon bonheur.

Notre bonheur à nous 5.

Vivre.

Être vivant.

Mais même ça, on me le refuse.

> « _Pas maintenant, oh non,_
> 
> _Pas maintenant,_
> 
> _J'ai pas eu le temps, non,_
> 
> _De faire des bêtises, y croire, savoir_
> 
> _Si c'était important_. »

Combien de choses n'ai-je pas encore faites ?

Combien de choses inachevés vais-je laisser ainsi ?

Et tout ce bonheur, cette joie artificielle que je n'ai pu encore matérialiser.

Pourquoi maintenant, si près du but ?

J'aurais voulu… vous rendre heureux.

Savoir si je le pouvais sans passer par ces blagues vaseuses.

Ou peut-être continuer, faire comme si.

Qui sait, peut-être cela vous manquera-t-il dans le fond…

Peut-être… vous manquerai-je ?

> « _On dit qu'le ciel devient plus bleu_
> 
> _Quand on s'en va_. »

Aurais-je seulement droit au paradis, ou à ce qui s'en rapproche.

Vais-je souffrir ?

Est-c'qu'on souffre, Père Maxwell, lorsqu'on meure ?

> « _Maman j'regrette, j'ai peur_
> 
> _Tu ne m'entends pas_. »

A qui pense-t-on dans ce genre de situation ?

Aux gens qu'on aime bien sûr.

En général, sa famille.

Ses parents.

Sa mère.

Moi, c'est eux.

Heero, l'homme que j'aime.

Trowa et Quatre à qui je souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

Wufei qui me manquera.

Hilde, qui est un peu ma petite sœur.

Howard et G, mes « vieux ».

Et puis tous ces sweepers qui m'ont toujours aidé, soutenu.

Ma mère ?

Non, je n'suis pas ingrat… mais… je n'la connaîs même pas.

Et c'est dans ce genre de situation que l'on se dit que c'est dommage.

De ne pas pouvoir quémander sa protection.

Maman, même si je t'appelais, jamais tu ne pourrais me répondre.

Car pour moi, tu n'existes pas.

Tu n'es qu'un leurre.

Un rêve de petit garçon en manque d'affection dans les ruelles de L2

Parmi la vie qui grouille et continue, avec ou sans lui.

> « _Fallait-il que j'paye ainsi ?_
> 
> _Je suis encore tellement petit ! _»

Je suis encore jeune, tellement jeune.

Est-ce le poids de mes crimes ?

Tout ce sang que j'ai versé au nom d'une quelconque cause me rattraperait-il ?

Est-ce mon… châtiment ?

> « _On m'a promis une autre vie,_
> 
> _Mais je tiens à celle-ci. _»

Comment c'est, lorsqu'on meurt Père Maxwell ?

Je me souviens.

Vous m'aviez dit que lorsqu'on mourrait, c'était doux.

Que je ne devais pas me faire de soucis pour ceux que j'avais perdu.

Qu'une fois mort, autre chose commençait.

Une autre vie, loin des souffrances.

Loin des tortures physiques et mentales.

Loin de l'atrocité de la race humaine.

Et que cette dernière perpétue, encore et encore, sans fin.

Une vision du Paradis ?

Vous n'me l'avez jamais dit.

J'ai souvent pensé vous rejoindre, mais en aucun, je dis bien aucun cas je ne l'ai voulu.

J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire ici…

> « _Pas maintenant, oh non,_
> 
> _Pas maintenant,_
> 
> _Je voulais encore aimer, jouer, sauter, crier_
> 
> _Être un enfant »_

Pouvoir encore perpétuer ce fond sonore que moi seul alimentais.

Vous sauter au cou, faisant sourire certain, rougir d'autre.

Accrocher cette balançoire que j'ai façonnée au vieil arbre devant la planque.

Et vous obliger à l'essayer pour sauver les apparences.

Et traverser le salon en courant.

Me réfugier derrière Heero ou Quatre lorsque Wufei me course.

Pour finir par la partager, cette tablette de chocolat.

Et rire de mes propres blagues, mes propres grimaces, mes propres gamineries.

> « _Pas maintenant, oh non,_
> 
> _Pas maintenant,_
> 
> _J'ai pas eu le temps_
> 
> _D'manger des friandises, y croire, savoir_
> 
> _Si c'était important »_

Les missions.

Les contraintes.

Notre vie.

La guerre.

Mon existence fut si courte.

Je n'ai même pas pu en profiter.

Ni même en faire vraiment quelque chose.

Quelque chose de bien.

Profiter.

Profiter.

C'est comme être heureux.

Pourquoi cela me semble-t-il interdit ?

Qu'ai-je fais de si terrible pour mériter ça ?

Ma naissance même était-elle si nuisible ?

Pour que l'on bannisse de ma vie tous plaisirs, si ce n'est ceux de courte durée.

Ceux qui vous laisse encore plus vide après.

La seule once de bien-être dans ma vie.

Heero.

Et dès que je l'ai atteinte, on m'en éloigne.

On m'éloigne de cette vie.

Heero… pour toi…ma vie.

Je l'aurais donnée… cette si précieuse vie.

Celle après laquelle je cours, sans l'atteindre.

Car il est déjà trop tard.

Je vais mourir.

Là, ici, maintenant.

Sans toi, seul.

Perdu.

Sans même avoir jamais goûté ta peau, ton être.

Sans toi.

Tellement vide.

> « _Pas maintenant, oh non,_
> 
> _Pas maintenant,_
> 
> _Je voulais encore aimer, jouer, sauter, crier_
> 
> _Être un enfant_
> 
> _Pas maintenant, oh non,_
> 
> _Pas maintenant,_
> 
> _J'ai pas eu le temps, non,_
> 
> _De faire des bêtises, y croire, savoir_
> 
> _Si c'était important. »_

Tant de regrets.

Je meurs avec tant de regrets.

Et ce goût d'inachevé.

Amer dans ma bouche

Et ce paysage, ces sensations, ce lieu de paix, tout ce qui au plus profond de moi me touche.

Je sais qu'il va disparaître dans la seconde

Cette seconde si courte et si longue, cette seconde

Instant de ma vie, de ma course, de ma fuite.

Le déclic, mais je ne peux rien faire.

Ma vie tend à sa fin.

Et je suis totalement impuissant.

Face à elle

Cette mort qui m'attend.

Depuis déjà longtemps et qui me cueille.

Moi, jeune bourgeon qui n'ai pas encore éclos.

Une fraction de seconde et tout est fini.

Un champ miné.

Une mine

« SHIT !!! »

> « _Quelque chose sous mon pied…_
> 
> _Vient de faire bam. »_

* * *

Hécate, tout sourire

Artemis : Alors Duo, tu disais quoi ?

Duo shocked : Maismaismais….

A : Et encore, si je ne l'avais pas muselée elle aurait rajouté une partie avec un narrateur décrivant ton corps en décomposition…

Hécate : Alors ? C'était bien, hein. Mais la prochain fois Arte' t'es gentille, tu m'laisse faire, okay ?

A : Déjà c'est ARTEMIS !!! Suis pas une chaine de tél !

H chuchotant : Elle nous la joue à la Wufei l ?

A : J'ai entendu. Et petit 2 si je te laisse seule tu vas faire un carnage ( au sens prôpre ).

H : Bah justement !!! Mode diplomate activé De toute façon si tu n'me laisse pas une fic TOUTE SEULE j'influence les tiennes. Tiens par exemple ce que tu prépares là… et si…

A : Arrachant les feuilles de ses mains PAS TOUCHE !!! Okay, okay, te laisserai UNE fic.

H : Toute seule ?

A : Toute seule.

H : Sans influences ni interdits ?

A : Sans influences ni interdits.

H : Plusieurs chapitres ?

A : Plusieurs chapitres SI c'est intéressant et que ça tient la route.

H : … tu le…posteras… ?

A : …mmm… faut voiiiiiiiir… tu vas m'piquer du chocolat dans l'frigo ?

H : Ca marche.

A : Conclu .

Duo: Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!

H avant de partir tirer le chocolat : T'inquiète Duo, tu s'ras pas le seul à souffrir, niarck niarck niarck… disparaissant dans une ombre

G-boys :sweatdrop général

A : Elle me fait froid dans le dos quand elle fait ça

Duo : Elle voulait dire quoi par… tu s'ras pas l'seul ???

A : Bah, qui vivra verra…

Trowa: A condition que l'on y survive

Sweatdrop général bis

Review ? Avis ? Pour les menaces de morts marquez dans l'objet du mail « pour Hécate » paske veux pas assumer ses conneries moi…

Hécate de retour, sortant d'une ombre avec le chocolat en main : Tu disais quelque chose ?

A : Moi ??? Nannnnnnnnnnnn. arrachant le chocolat de ses mains Marchiiiiii

( A et H : ) Bisous tout le monde et merci pour la lecture !!!

(L230603)

* * *

Après relecture le 27

A : Dans l'fond c'est pas si mal…

H : Ahhhhh, tu voies ! Raison de plus pour me laisser faire MA fic… non ?

A : Heuuuuuu…

H : Attaque Chibi-eyes-je-suis-gentille-mignonne-à-croquer

A : KAWAIIIIIIIII !!! Bon, oki, dès qu'on rentre de vacances, on s'organise.

H :

Duo : Heuuuu j'ai mon mot à dire ???

H : air sinistre Un conseil, non.

Duo : … Kali, revient me chercherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… (TT)

* * *

[1] Chanson d'Axelle Red ( et qui donc ne m'appartient pas ). Je précise que les paroles, c'est moi qui me suis tapé ma K7 sur laquelle je l'avais enregistrée un jour pour noter les paroles sur un p'tit carnet. Donc… je PENSE que c'est bon mais on sait jamais… En tout cas j'ai trouvé que ça correspondait bien à un des G-boys…


End file.
